


【獒龙】 轻轻的一个吻

by hikki1988



Category: Boys Love
Genre: M/M, no
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikki1988/pseuds/hikki1988





	【獒龙】 轻轻的一个吻

马龙是越累睡眠质量越差的类型。这次醒过来，也不是半夜了，能看到张继科背对着他睡得正香。静悄悄的，生出一种感觉，可能和累觉不爱有点像。

马龙想完就笑自己乱想，手指伸到张继科背后纹身的位置，隔着空气比划了几次。大概还要一个多小时，窗帘外的光线才能照亮他的纹身。他先把他的手肘抬起来，拉起压在下面的被子，盖上他的胳膊和后背。

张继科这阵子在跟一个项目，天天赶时间，要说累他才是真累。早上马龙对他说，看你这么急，我也弄了个超速成的早餐。张继科顺着他筷子指过去的方向一瞅，看到热气腾腾的荞麦面，还有面汤上浮着的超大块的西红柿和蛋花，果然很省时。而张继科着急忙慌，连夸人一句的时间都没有，只抱住给自己做饭的甜心，在他脖子上啵了一下，就忙着呑面条了。

一个啵儿吻，把马龙的怀旧情绪勾出来了。似曾相识，似曾相识。马龙念叨了一个工作日。

人走的时候只说了一句晚上我在外面吃不要等我了，人回来时偌大的屋里只听到马龙洗碗的声音，张继科心里过意不去，走过去圈住马龙，鼻子狗一样在他脖子的皮肤上细细地嗅：“有要洗的衣服吗？”

马龙没急着回答，放慢了转动碗碟的动作，好跟随他温热鼻息的移动。过了两三分钟，才转过脸去，在他脸颊上亲了一下：“没有。”

他刚开始洗衬衫，一件棉布衣服就飞过来，挂到他肩上。他刚想低头看是什么衣服，一片水花就扬到他小臂上，还带着泡泡。刚还说没有衣服要洗的人，脱了上衣，却系着围裙，站在浴室门口勾着嘴角似笑非笑。

一点也不乖。他一把把马龙拽进来，摁在门板上。马龙低着头不去看他的脸，手按着他胸口纹身，以一只手掌的距离抗拒他。张继科转身往泡衣服的池子里蘸了点肥皂水，轻轻涂到马龙的嘴角，语气又爱又恨：“就知道你！……”

马龙觉得嘴角又凉又痒，不禁把舌头伸出一点点。“别，”张继科歪过脖子去咬他的耳垂，“洗衣液和洗洁精都不能舔啊，傻瓜。”

他咬完人耳垂回来一看，马龙的小舌头已经缩回去了，刚刚还按着他胸口的手勾到了他脖子后面，小弯月眼睁成了大欧双，看着他滚动的喉结。及至感到了他目光里的热度，又垂下了眼睑。张继科突然觉得这副神态是他好几年前最爱看的——害羞又满足。眼前看了无数次的脸庞，忽然就被渲染上了一层朦胧的光晕。

张继科一下子搂住他，绕到他腰后去解围裙带子的手指因为激动而有些哆嗦。两个人的嘴唇近在咫尺。

围裙一掉到地上，马龙就屈起一条腿去蹭张继科的腰侧。张继科凝视他，他眼睛闭上了，嘴唇张开，全是迎合他的角度。

马龙没有等来那个吻。

本来应该热烈纠缠的空气突然冷清。他诧异地睁开眼，发现张继科搂着他后腰的手放到了他肩膀上，像在教育一个做错事的小孩，眼神殷切：“龙，不是这样的。你以前很不乖的。”

 

马龙生气了，意料之中。张继科上床前，往床的另一边蜷缩成小小一团的背影看了一眼，叹一口气，熄床头灯，揪被子，把自己打包成一个大型挂件，去吸附那人的后背。

比起以前，现在的生气都不是事。身子是没转过来，但腰肢已经承受了一条手臂全部的重量和热度；作为交换，人往背后的怀抱靠了靠，屁股以下卸了力似地垫着一双结实的大腿，严丝合缝地连在一起。真是的，看生的这门子气。张继科忍不住在他身后清晰而不显著地笑了一下。

“笑啥嘞？”马龙不自在起来，伸手去扳那沉沉压在自己腰上的手。

张继科似乎早就防着他来这一手。快半拍从他腰上撤走，马上又摁到了他肩头。这只手出速度，另一只手出力量，支起他半边身子，落到马龙脖子上，成了轻得不能再轻的一个吻。

马龙还在晃动的脑袋颓然落回枕头上，身体也安稳下来。

张继科见自己的小动作奏效了，迫不及待去开灯，接着把身前的人整个翻过来，裹进怀里。他的胸膛甚至能感受到马龙太阳穴的震动：“你想要我这样吻你，对吧？”

马龙闷在他怀里没说话。半晌，才仰起脸看他。那双舔吻了他无数次的薄唇近在眼前，要重新审视它，比改变本能还要困难。他依着惯性，向上一蹭，吸一下张继科的唇珠，然后把脑袋藏进他颈窝里，老老实实地说：“最近你这么忙，做什么都没有时间，我就想其实可以像以前一样……”他说得局促，不觉伸手搂住了张继科的脖子，又抬头看他一下，再埋进人颈窝时，脸已经红了，烘着那片皮肤，“偷偷亲我一下，就够了……我也很喜欢那样。”

没事还原一下多年前的场景，是他俩之间一种奇特的浪漫。尽管清楚记得老画面，但因为他俩思想统一话不多，还是有一些话当时没说出，有一些表情当时没看到。现在来补充完整，更觉得弥足珍贵。比如说，马龙这个表情张继科当时就没能看到。那瞬间他亲了马龙，怕他生气，整个人都缩进被子里，脸死死地贴着马龙的后背。现在，他认认真真捧着他的脸，细细地看。那个吻非常轻，像一片雪花落在马龙脖子上；眼前被他两个手掌固定住的小脸，温柔地带着光，让他觉得亲下去马上会融化。他舍不得亲。并且，他有更重要的话要跟他讲，作为马龙为他重现多年前错过了的神态的回报。

“小傻瓜，”他把他紧紧箍在怀里，“那时我亲你那一下，我根本没意识到。”

马龙又把眼睛睁成大欧双看他：“你亲我，你还不知道？”

“真的，”张继科啄了他鼻尖一下，“不是像现在这样有意识去亲你，那会儿你挣着要起床，我还想再赖会儿，你不听话……”

“因为我不乖，你才亲我？”

“乖听我说完，”张继科呼噜他头毛一把，“我当时满脑子都是你怎么这么不乖这么不乖……亲你是正好嘴够到你脖子而已……没想到，就那一下子，你整个人都安静下来了，躺下来一动不动，跟被什么镇住似的……”马龙目不转睛地盯着他，他反而有点脸红，“反正那往后，我就躲你背后，我也懵了……心想你怎么不说话了，我刚刚做了些啥，我也没做啥啊，哦就亲了你一下，那么轻……”

马龙听完，倒笑了起来。他也很久没见过张继科这副傻狗样了。张继科被他笑得愈发害羞，索性把他脑袋按在自己胸前，拿下巴一下一下硌他头顶的旋儿。彼此看不到脸，却咯咯笑着打闹了很久。

马龙起了坏心思，一个翻身趴到张继科身上：“继科儿，往后我还想你那样亲我昂……”说着手指就去摸他的喉结，“那我得多不乖你才会呢？……”

“多不乖？你现在再不乖也比那会儿乖，你看你……”张继科眯着眼，不怀好意地揉他的腰窝，“你现在哪，每个毛孔都在要我，每一个细胞都准备了放我进来，一点躲着我的意思都没有……”

这种勉强算得上含蓄的荤话灌进马龙耳朵里，竟还能让他耳根子发红。也罢，这场卧谈会的主题就是那个清纯年代，脸皮不薄一点不行。马龙有意避开了那人正在起变化的某个部位，伏在他胸膛假惺惺地问：“张继科儿，你是不是觉得我很好追？”

“我哪敢啊，龙哥，”张继科贱兮兮地笑了一下，伸手去开床头柜够润滑，“我不知道有多庆幸自己还能活着，未经你同意就亲你。”

马龙和他换了位置，躺在他身下大喇喇地敞着腿，伸手揉捏着他的脸，嘴里说的却是另一番话：“我也后悔当时没打死你，让你从此尾巴翘上天。唉，你那样都没死，只能是因为我太喜欢你了……好了进来吧。”

张继科往他后腰垫了个枕头，看着他因为情动而已经潮红的皮肤，突然忘了自己要说什么。一切都是恍惚，几乎不知道他是谁他在哪，还不如那时候。懵只是一瞬间，之后却无比清楚事态的发展走向——马龙不会再躲着他了，他可以对马龙为所欲为了。轻轻的一个吻，竟然成了分界线。这样四两拨千斤的事，他想都不敢想。

也许躺在他身下的人更清楚答案。他在身体的酥麻中感知快感的累积，在逐渐灭顶的情潮里用力吸附着那救命的体温。他忘了不久之前还在怀旧，但在流着泪问身上人我们是不是再也回不去的时候，感觉自己宛若新生。

 

尽管张继科说过他第二天不用早起，马龙还是很自觉地爬起来做早餐了。面汤咕咕冒泡，身上的酸软累也开始叫嚣，心里还饱着，比昨天一大早没来由的空虚疲惫不知好上多少。煮好了，他按下保温键，溜进卧室，坐在床沿抱着胳膊等张继科被他的手机铃声吵醒。

他顺便想想突然被亲后的自己。日头都晒到被子上了，张继科却灰溜溜地蒙在被子里，只留他一个人在出租屋的冬日暖阳里放空。

宛若新生是什么画面？马龙当时并不知道有这么一个词可以形容他的感受，只知道眼前确实有东西在飞舞，不是为他亮起的星星，而是一群飞得懒洋洋的肥皂泡。他小时候最喜欢的游戏之一是吹肥皂泡。和小伙伴们聚集在院子里用来洗衣服的石板周围，比赛谁吹的泡泡飞得高。就算烈日当空，大家也挡都不挡一下，尽力仰着头，目送着泡泡变成光柱里的泡影，收回视线时还会晕眩一下。这样当然对眼不好，但马龙喜欢带光的感觉，不管是发光的眼睛，还是折射着阳光的泡沫。张继科嘴唇的触感稍纵即逝，而屋里飞满肥皂泡。他又不能对挂在背后的张继科讲这个幻觉，他怕这种话从他这种缺少文艺细胞的人嘴里说出来会被张继科笑死。再说，新世界的窗户打开了，看到的却是泡影，是不是不太妙。于是他一直没提。

张继科的手机闹钟终于响了。马龙去帮他关掉。张继科揉着眼睛，傻笑一下，然后向他伸出手。马龙一碰，就被拉过去，顺势躺到他怀里。“你还能赖几分钟？”

“就十分钟。”张继科的手一秒都没闲着，刚搂住人就撩起衣服往胸上揉。马龙哼了两声就去打他的手。“别闹，真没时间。”

见马龙不上当张继科也没继续耍赖，但十分钟里总要干点什么，便抓起马龙的手，牢牢嵌进他的手指缝，一起伸到被子外面，像挥动荧光棒一般，嘴里含混地念叨起来：“马龙爱涨计壳，马龙爱涨计壳……”

马龙没跟着他念，而是靠在他胸前发出杠铃般的笑声。

等到一个念完了一个笑完了，又有一个转过身来窝在另一个怀里撒娇：“看你现在狂的，当时亲完人就躲我背后装死还记不记得……”

“我那不是怕你生气嘛。”

“我哪会生气，我心里头……”马龙急忙忙接上话尾，却又脸红耳赤地住了嘴。以他现在的不害臊程度，分分钟能直说自己是千情百愿，但他还是不好意思用这个词去描述那时候的自己。尽管那时就在临界点，过后都是千情百愿，他还是咽了咽喉咙，换个说法：“我心里头紧张得要命，不敢看你，就僵在那儿一直等一直等……”

“我懂的，”张继科掩住他的嘴不让他再说，免得自己又起反应，“你以为我除了怕还是怕吗？我心里不知道多有勇气，出娘胎以来没这样相信过自己。你躺下来那个瞬间，我相信全世界没有人比我更爱你。”

马龙拿开他的手，又张着嘴看他，几秒钟后一头扎进他颈窝，用长出一点点的指甲来回刮他的锁骨，嘟囔着：“你告诉我嘛，你当时说了我不就更开心……昂，不管怎样，反正从那天起我就觉得我们在一起了继科儿……”

“宝贝，”张继科拉起他的手亲了一下，声音冷峻，“我没往以后想，我想的是我们没有以后。”

马龙倒吸一口凉气，在他怀里扭了扭，却又屈起腿往他大腿外侧蹭，小声说：“你就不能想点好的……”接下去又不知道说什么了。不愧是思想统一，当时自己眼前浮现的不也是泡影么，原来不乐观的不止他一个人。

张继科略微松开他，仰看着天花板，语气里有一种奇怪的释然：“我想，以后就算在你身边的不是我，是别的什么人，男的女的，都很爱很爱你的那种，整天和你亲亲抱抱……”说到这，他感觉胸口被马龙推搡了一下，人大概听着不高兴了，他用力勒住他的腰：“宝贝耐心点听我讲，随他们去，我不怕，把那些亲吻都加起来，都比不上我亲你那一下，无意识的，不是讨要的做做样子的……得是亲了都不知道，我相信没几个人能做到……嗳，龙，你怎么了？龙……”

“没事，”马龙笑了笑，抬头迎上他的目光，眼角湿润。他慢慢地勾了张继科一根手指，往自己眼角揩了揩。

张继科也温柔地笑了一下，支起半边身子，从床上坐起来。说了这么多话，早超过十分钟了，但他还是把马龙也拉起来，再度搂进怀里，贴在他耳边长话短说：“连我自己都为难了，不知道怎么才能超越那时的自己，怎样才能比那时候更爱你……”

“一天天的想那么多，”马龙在他胸口捶了一下，又马上绕到他背后，轻抚他的纹身，“全世界只有张继科儿，我只要张继科儿亲我，越多越好，越亲越爱。”

张继科二话不说把他从床上抱起来，让他的腿缠在自己腰上，两人从卧室一路热吻到了厨房。吃早餐时，马龙坐在流理台上，死死勾着张继科脖子，闭着眼睛抖着睫毛，盲目又甜蜜地呑咽着张继科舌头递过来的汤水汁水。

 

张继科火急火燎地开车赶回家，满脑子都是家里那个尤物。早上就被他撩得要死，苦于时间有限，只能在车库里匆匆自行解决，一天的工作忙完了哪还有放过他的理由。一进门，瞅到窝在沙发上看书的人，隔着几米远就发号施令：“去，去浴缸等我，马上。”

马龙对他的脾性摸得一清二楚，越是看他急越要原地不动。果然，三秒钟后那人就冲过来，托着他屁股把他整个抱起来，手里的书也被他打到地上。紧密贴合的部位，不消说有多火热。马龙勾着嘴角笑了一下，手却去不紧不慢地解张继科的领带，边解边欣赏他急得要炸的样子，最终还是因为于心不忍，自己从人身上滑了下来，用力薅了他的大耳朵一把，听到低吼“马龙你找死”后，小鹿似的逃向浴室。

张继科喘着粗气在客厅里脱到半裸，才想到还有一件事没做，活显得自己是个急色的大老粗。他便强忍着性子，去开了电脑和音箱，搜到歌，选了单曲循环模式。

进了浴室，他看到他的可人儿光洁的胴体在水里轻轻晃动，脸却埋在手臂里吸吸吸吸笑：“你这放的是啥歌，一听就老掉牙了。”

“月亮代表我的心呗，多经典，小学时我妈在录音机里放完又换到VCD机放。”他两脚踩进水里，把人拖过来，和他四肢交缠，在马龙耳边吹气。“这不怕你说我没情趣嘛，来点背景音乐补充补充。”

“得了吧你，”马龙似乎并不买账，掬起一把水就往他俩挤在一起的下身洒去，“谁让我就喜欢你这种大老粗了。”

这绝逼是故意的，故意引起歧义。张继科红着眼把人往水里一放，两条腿架到肩上，盯着自己浸在水里成了深紫的玩意儿问：“准备工作做得怎样了，嗯？”

马龙把手指插到他头发里，语气十分轻佻：“哪敢不严肃对待呀，不然张总会体罚我的。”

马龙这种人坏起来真是搔心挠肺。张继科哼了一声就戳了进去。一切熟门熟路。

马龙里面总是吸得他丢了魂魄，哪还记得外面还放着什么柔情经典；马龙的嗯嗯啊啊，随着浴缸里流水的逐渐暧昧不清，也灌得他的脑子浑浑沌沌。他趴在马龙身上，笨拙又固执地享用着那人的身体。马龙手指掐进他后背，双腿紧紧箍着他的腰，胸脯上的一点在得空时难耐地扭动着，终于按了他脑袋，绵绵软软地唤他：“老公……”

“嗯？”张继科很体贴地放过了那颗被吮得肿胀的乳尖，舌头转而用来对付马龙的下颏。他最喜欢听马龙这样叫他，一听到就停顿一下，看看需不需要在力度和频率上做出什么调整。马龙叫完了就仰着头喘息，看来是有点难捱。张继科一点不想误工，一边顶弄一边问：“咋了，小心肝？有何指示？”

“别吸了，麻……亲亲我好不好？……”

“宝贝，你下面也吸得我要命啊，”张继科笑得像个流氓，他明明就着那一点磨得很舒服，“上下两张嘴都要我，我真有必要同步满足吗？”

“滚蛋……”马龙带着哭腔骂他。

“乖，一个一个来，先喂饱下面的，上面的乖等等啊。”

结果上面的还没等到，底下已经泄了。

马龙失神地张着嘴，任张继科的舌头伸进来，既不抗拒也不配合。他只是脱了力，连在嘴里这么点大空间的纠缠都应付不来了。而张继科还没完，下面的冲撞还在进行。

张继科射完后也不抽出来，就赖在人里面，马龙也惯着他。两人的身躯合为一体，终于有空暇去注意外面的旋律。

“轻轻的一个吻，已经打动我的心。深深的一段情，教我思念到如今……”

张继科忽然搂紧了他，轻声细气地跟他道歉：“龙，我又忘了，早上你说你只要我亲你，越多越好……”

“不要你亲！”马龙气呼呼地咬了他肩膀一下。“看你，弄得我这一身痕！”

张继科低下头去验看，他也不知道怎么种下这么多草莓，并且肯定不全是这一次的成果。马龙不等他看完，就手脚并用地把他勾回自己身上。

“继科儿，你那次亲我那一下……”马龙的声音又变成软糯得陷死人。张继科乐了，那一次亲真是个特大宝藏，怎么考古挖掘了两天还没挖掘完？“那次亲你又怎么了？还有什么猛料没爆？”

“没有啦，就是早上起来后不还在你屋里跟你过了一天，吃了两顿饭嘛。晚饭后我才去客运站坐车回家。”马龙眼睛亮亮地看着他，自己伸手去摸自己脖子。“回到家，整个春节，我洗澡洗脸都没洗脖子上那一块。”

“……”张继科被他的迂逗笑了，亲那一下子，轻如鸿毛的，哪能留什么印记，还不舍得洗？他故意凑近马龙脖子，说：“那么说你脖子上肯定有一块皮肤比别处黑一点，让我看看。”

“滚，哪还有。”马龙笑着推他，然后又抓过他的手搭在自己右边脖子的中间。“反正位置就是在这，没跑。你留的，磨灭不了。”

张继科细细摩挲着他脖子上那一块，想着自己的四两拨千斤奇功伟业，内心被不可思议的情绪淹没。良久，他低下头，衔住那块皮肤，用力地吮吸它，听到马龙在他耳边低声嘤咛。

了无痕了好几年的某处，新增一个浅红的草莓印。

“唔，明天还要上班……”马龙抱紧他，自言自语。

张继科也犯难了。现在只是立秋过了，天气稍微有点凉，离戴围巾的日子还有几个月。这个印子要怎么遮？

“来，我马上给你洗了。”张继科把手伸到水里。

“别动，”马龙乖巧地命令他，“你盖的印子，你来捂。”说罢又摁着他脑壳，让他的一双唇覆盖了那处浅红。


End file.
